


Limits

by SophieRipley



Series: Sweetly United [6]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Arguments, F/M, Injury, One Shot, interspecies sex can be dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRipley/pseuds/SophieRipley
Summary: When an accident borne of passion and lapses in judgment causes injury, Judy and Nick must handle the fallout and decide what it means for their relationship.





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by DrummerMax64.

The silence was thick and uncomfortable.  Judy sat on the bed in the emergency room quietly as the doctor worked on her shoulder, and Nick sat in a chair nearby, his head in his paws, refusing to look at her.  They had been silent and listening to the sounds of the emergency room since Judy explained to the doctor what happened, and the quiet was beginning to bother her.  When she opened her mouth to speak, however, she was interrupted by a large and very familiar voice.

Bogo pulled the privacy screen aside and peered in at her, a look of anger and worry on his face.  “Officer Hopps, how are you?”

Judy glared reproachfully at the stoat doctor, who looked impassively at her for a moment before getting back to his work. 

“I told you, Miss Wilde, it’s the law.  I have to report any bite wounds to the police.  You know that.”

Judy turned from the doctor and looked back at Bogo, who was closing the privacy curtain behind him and kneeling.  This was the Small and Medium ward of the Emergency Room, so he took up a lot of space.  “I’m fine, Chief.  What are you doing here, it’s nearly three in the morning?”

“When I got a call saying that one of my best officers was in the hospital after being mauled,” said Bogo flatly, the barest hint of emotion entering his voice, “I got dressed and came as soon as I could.”

At the word “mauled”, Nick let his head sink deeper between his knees and clasped his paws above it, the picture of misery.

“Stop it, Nick,” snapped Judy.

“What happened?” asked Bogo.  “And why does Officer Wil—Hopps.  The fox, Fortitude damn you both.  Why does he look so upset?  Are the children okay?”

Judy sighed deeply.  “The kids are _fine_ , chief.  They’re with Nick’s mom this weekend, we wanted a nice intimate weekend to ourselves.  Well…we got carried away.  That’s all.  Nobody _mauled_ me.  It was an accident.”

The doctor finished his work and spoke, interrupting whatever response Bogo might have had.  “Judy, I’m prescribing you some antibiotics just in case, and I’ll throw in some painkillers for tomorrow.  If you feel sore after tomorrow take some aspirin.  I want you to go see your usual doctor in a week to get this checked, okay?  It wasn’t bad, didn’t even need any stitches.  But the bite was a bit deep, so take it easy on this shoulder at least for the next week.  Light duty only.  I’ll have a nurse bring you a sling for the arm.”

Judy nodded, took the prescription slips he handed her, and thanked him before he left.  Once the doctor was gone, she, Bogo, and Nick fell into silence again, which was broken only when Judy picked up her shirt after a few minutes.  “Nick, help me put my shirt back on, please.”

It took Nick a moment to react, but he stood and came over to help.  The whole time he assisted her he touched her as little as possible and only very gingerly even then.  He refused to meet her gaze.  Once her shirt was on, he stepped away again, and they fell into silence even when the nurse came to help Judy put on the sling. 

Bogo broke the silence as they left the building and entered the parking lot.  “You know I’m following your doctor’s orders and putting you on light duty for the next two weeks.”

Judy looked up at him in shock and offense.  “ _Two_ weeks?!  He said _one!_ ”

“And you’re lucky it’s not three, Officer, so don’t push me.”  They glared at each other for a long moment until Judy sighed and looked away.  Bogo cleared his throat.  “Protocol dictates that I ask who bit you and whether you’re pressing charges.”

Judy hesitated.   “…Nick bit me.  It was an accident. I’m—“

“She’s pressing charges,” interrupted Nick, glaring hard at the nearest vehicle. 

Judy stopped walking and glared at the back of Nick’s head.  “Nicholas Piberius Hopps, I swear to Karma if you speak for me again Bogo will have to arrest me.”

Nick slowed almost to a stop, hesitated…then shoved his paws in his pockets and kept walking, leaving the stopped rabbit and buffalo behind without a word.

“I’m not pressing charges, Chief,” said Judy softly, looking at Nick.  “But if he doesn’t get his head out of his butt I’m going to be very cross.”

Bogo sighed.  “I wish I knew how to help.  You know I’m not great at relationships.”

Judy grinned at him.  “Oh I don’t know, I think Ben would disagree with you there.  Go home, Chief.  I’ll see you Monday.  Everything will be okay.”

Bogo nodded.  “If you need anything, you have my number.”  He ambled off to find his vehicle, and Judy turned to follow Nick to theirs.  When she arrived at Nick’s car, he was already in the driver’s seat with the engine running and radio on, waiting for her.  She climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up.

“Take the Savannah/Rainforest highway.”

Nick looked at her with a frown, still not meeting her eyes.  “That will take four times longer to get home than if we go the other way.”

Judy sighed.  “I know, Nick.  That’s why you’re taking the Savannah/Rainforest highway.”

Nick rolled his eyes and drove, following her instructions.  They sat in silence once again for a few minutes, and when they made it to the highway where Judy knew there was no way for Nick to escape, she turned the radio off.

“You thought I was going to press charges.”  Her voice was hard and colored by anger.

“I thought you should have.”

“You thought I should have pressed assault charges—“

“No,” interrupted Nick, “I thought you should have pressed predation charges.”

Judy whirled her head around to gape at him in shock.  “ _What?!_   Why would I file predation charges _on my husband_ , Nick?!”

“Oh I don’t know,” replied Nick sarcastically, “maybe because he _tried to eat you._ ”

Judy inhaled sharply, then clenched her fists and took a long, deep breath to steady herself.  When she felt a measure more calm again, she spoke calmly and clearly.  “It was an accident, Nick.  You didn’t try to _eat_ me.  I mean….you _did_ eat me, but I kinda begged you to….”

Nick scoffed.  “You’re making cunnilingus jokes?  Now?”

Judy growled a little.  “Fine, Nick.  Have it your way.  I won’t try to diffuse this with a joke.  You’re being a complete _ass_ , and you need to stop.”

“You had to go to the hospital thanks to me, Judy.”

“It was minor.”

“It was a _bite_.  You could get infected.”

“It didn’t even need _stitches_ , Nick!”

“If I bit you once, I could hurt you again.  What if I kill you, next time, Judy?  What then?  I _bit you_.”

“ _I **asked** you to!_” screamed Judy abruptly, slamming her fist down on the arm rest on the car door.  She sighed and laid her head back, closing her eyes.  After a minute, she spoke again softly.  “Damn it, Nick, I wanted it.  You’ve bit me hundreds of times and you’ve never ever hurt me before.  This time, I was _drunk_.  And we haven’t done anything together in nearly a week, so I was _needy_.  And I _wanted_ it to hurt, Nick.  You do know that, don’t you?”

She lifted her head and looked over at him again.  He was focused on the road, but held a mixed expression of misery and grudging agreement.  “If it makes you feel any better, that was probably one of the most intense orgasms I’ve ever had.”

He didn’t reply, and they fell into silence for another couple minutes.  After a bit, Judy turned forward again, looking at the road in front of them but not really seeing it.  “Try everything, right?  We can’t find our limits without trying, Nick.  Well…we tried.  And we found your limit.  No more hard biting.  No breaking the skin.”

After a moment, Nick sighed.  “I hurt you, Judy.  I really hurt you.  How am I supposed to just walk away from that?  That’s the one thing I’ve been most afraid of since the day we first kissed.”

“Nick, sweetie, _I egged you on_.  I don’t blame you, and I’m not upset about it either.  You injured me, fine.  It was an accident.  Accept it and move on.  Remember last year when I broke your wrist that last time we arm wrestled?”

“That was different,” muttered Nick quietly.

“How?”

“You’re not a predator, Judy.”

Judy rolled her eyes.  “That doesn’t matter.  What matters is, I hurt you.  Worse than you hurt me tonight.  What did you do afterward?  Don’t ignore me, Nick, what did you do?”

Nick clenched his teeth, then sighed again.  “I laughed about it.  It hurt like hell, but I thought it was hilarious.”

Judy nodded.  “And you said, ‘well, that’ll teach me to arm wrestle rabbits.’  It was an accident, and once you convinced me of that we both laughed about it.”

“You expect me to laugh about this?”

“No, Nick,” snapped Judy.  “You’re missing my point.  On purpose.  Stop being obstinate and stop feeling sorry for yourself.  It’s unattractive.  You do want to continue being the sexiest mammal in Zootopia, don’t you?”

Nick tried to resist it by focusing on parking, but he smiled despite himself.  Then he chuckled as he turned the car off.  Finally, he sighed one last time and laid his head back.  “You know I hate that song.”

Judy frowned at him in confusion.  “What song?”

Nick rolled his head on the headrest to face her.  “Try Everything.”  When Judy laughed, he joined her.  Then, he got out, helped her out, and they walked inside to their apartment.  Once back inside their apartment, they undressed to go back to bed.  When Judy was disrobed completely, wearing only the bandage on her shoulder, Nick knelt down in front of her and took her head gently between his paws, pressing his forehead to hers.  She grasped his paw with her good one in return. 

“You have to promise me something, Judy.”

“Of course,” said Judy without hesitation.

Nick swallowed hard.  “Don’t love me so much that you’ll let me abuse you.”

Judy pulled back and looked at him, saw the wetness in his eyes and fear.  “It doesn’t work that way, Nick.  If you really truly hurt me like you’re afraid you could, it would hurt you more than it would me.  And I love you _too much_ to allow that to happen.”

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise.  I’ll never allow that to happen.”

Nick very gingerly drew her into a hug, and she embraced him back as tightly as her injury allowed.  “I love you, Judy.”

She pressed a kiss to his neck.  “I love you too, Nick.”  They pulled apart just long enough to climb into bed, and once there Nick wrapped himself around her like he did every night, and she burrowed into the fur of his chest as she always did.  They slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> So yep. That happened. I hope you guys enjoy this one shot, and feel free to comment if you have something to say!
> 
> To those following my story _Ghosts and Faded Dreams_ : I'm currently waiting on Selaxes to return. I have it on good authority that he should be back very soon, so with any luck we'll have a new chapter up this weekend or early next week.


End file.
